greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Green topics
This list of Green topics includes people, parties, organizations, and ideas associated with Green politics. Overview articles * Green (disambiguation), meanings of the color green * Greens (disambiguation) * Green politics ** article also known as Green ideology * Green party (main overview article about Green parties all over the world) ** article also known as Green Party, Green parties, Green Parties, Organized Green Party, Worldwide green parties, Worldwide Green Parties Organizations Worldwide * Global Greens ** article also known as: GlobalGreens, Global Greens web site * WEP - World Ecological Parties Europe * European Greens ** formerly European Federation of Green Parties ** article also known as EFGP * European Federation of Green Parties/European Free Alliance (Faction in the European Parliament) ** article also known as Greens/EFA * * * * Austrian Green Party (Austria) ** article also known as Die Grünen * Groen! (Belgium) ** article also known as Agalev (name of Groen! until 2003) * Ecolo (Belgium) * Green Party (Czech Republic) * Estonian Greens * Vihreä Liitto (Finland) ** article also known as Green League of Finland * Les Verts (France) ** article also known as French Green Party * Alliance '90/The Greens (Germany) ** article also known as Buendnis 90 - Die Gruenen, Bündnis 90/Die Grünen, German Green Party * Green Party faction (Bundestag) (Germany) ** article also known as Green Party fraction (Bundestag) * Left-Green Movement (Iceland) * Green Party/Comhaontas Glas (Ireland) * Federation of the Greens (Italy) * Latvian Green Party (Latvia) ** article also known as Latvijas Zala Partija * Free List (Liechtenstein) * Environment Party The Greens (Norway) ** article also know as Miljøpartiet De Grønne * The Greens (Poland) ** ''article also known as Zieloni * The Greens (Portugal) ** article also known as Os Verdes * Partido da Terra (Portugal) * Miljöpartiet de Gröna (Sweden) ** article also known as Miljöpartiet, Miljopartiet, Swedish Green Party * Green Party of Switzerland * Green Liberal Party of Switzerland * GroenLinks (The Netherlands) * The Greens (Netherlands) (The Netherlands) ** article also known as De Groenen * Party of Greens of Ukraine (Ukraine) ** article also known as Partija Zelenych Ukrajiny * United Kingdom: * Green Party in Northern Ireland (Northern Ireland) * Green Party of England and Wales (England and Wales) * Scottish Green Party (Scotland) Africa and Asia *Ha-Yerukim (Israel) *Green Party of Pakistan *Green Party of South Africa *Mazingira Green Party of Kenya *Rainbow and Greens (Japan) *Green Party Taiwan *Iraqi Green Party The Americas * Federation of Green Parties of the Americas * * * * Green Ecological Party of Mexico (Mexico) * Green Party of Canada (Canada) ** Green Party of British Columbia (Canada) ** Green Party of Ontario (Canada) ** List of provincial Green parties in Canada ** List of Green politicians who have held office in Canada * Green Party (United States) (USA) ** article also known as Green Party of the United States, Association of State Green Parties, and List of state Green Parties in the U.S. ** ''See also Green Committees of Correspondence, Greens/Green Party USA, Boston Proposal ** The Green Party of Alaska, etc. Oceania * Australian Greens Party (Australia) ** ''article also known as Australian Greens * United Tasmania Party (Australia) * Green Party of Aotearoa New Zealand (New Zealand) ** article also known as New Zealand Green Party '' * Values Party (New Zealand, historical) * Wild Greens (New Zealand Green Party youth movement) Values and principles * Four Pillars of the Green Party ** ''article also known as Ten Key Values of the Green Party and Ten Key Values * Global Greens Charter ** article also known as Global Green Charter, Green Charter Notable Persons Persons that were or are important in and for Green parties around the world. See also: Category:Green politicians * Adolfo Aguilar Zínser (Mexico) * Lord Beaumont of Whitley (United Kingdom) * Ingrid Betancourt (Colombia) * Joseph Beuys (Germany) * Jello Biafra (USA) * Bob Brown (Australia) * Martin Bursík (Czech Republic) * Cicciolina (Italy; later switched to Radical Party) * Peter Camejo (USA) * David Cobb (USA) * Daniel Cohn-Bendit (France / Germany) * Robert Cramer (Swiss politician) * Bertrand Delanoë (France) * Vera Dua (Belgium, Groen!) * René Dumont (France) * Indulis Emsis (Latvia) * Joschka Fischer (Germany) * Monica Frassoni (Italy) * Liaquat Ali (Pakistan) * Jim Harris (Canada) * Femke Halsema (Netherlands) * Petra Kelly (Germany) * Fritz Kuhn (Germany) * Renate Künast (Germany) * Winona LaDuke (USA) * Brice Lalonde (France; Génération Ecologie) * Alain Lipietz (France) * Wangari Maathai (Kenya) * Noël Mamère (France) * Elizabeth May (Canada) * Ralph Nader (USA) * Alfonso Pecoraro Scanio (Italy) * Claudia Roth (Germany) * Paul Rosenmöller (Netherlands) * Otto Schily (Germany; later switched to SPD) * Peter Singer (Australia) * Charlene Spretnak (USA) * Bart Staes (Belgium, Groen!) * Jaromír Štětina (Czech Republic, senate) * Jürgen Trittin (Germany) * Jason West (USA) * Blair Wilson (Canada) Miscellaneous terms and topics Green federations The member parties of the Global Greens (see for details) are organised into four continental federations http://globalgreens.info/index.php. *Federation of Green Parties of Africa *Federation of the Green Parties of the Americas / Federación de los Partidos Verdes de las Américas *Asia-Pacific Green Network *European Federation of Green Parties The European Federation of Green Parties formed itself as the European Green Party on 22 February, 2004, in the run-up to European Parliament elections in June, 2004, a further step in trans-national integration. Policy issues A few issues affect most of the green parties around the world, and can often inhibit global cooperation. Some affect structure, and others affect policy: *Fundamentalism vs. Realism *Ecoregional Democracy *Electoral Reform *Land Reform *safe trade *Indigenous peoples *Primate extinction *Rainforest destruction *Biosafety *Biosecurity *Health security *Natural Capitalism On matters of ecology, extinction, biosafety, biosecurity, safe trade and health security, "Greens" generally agree. There are very substantial policy differences between and among Green Parties in various countries and cultures, and a continuing debate about the degree to which natural ecology and human needs align. Agreement on particular issues is often reached using a consensus decision making process. Alliances * Blue-Green Alliance * Red-Green Alliance Democracy * Consensus democracy * Deliberative democracy * Participatory democracy * Grassroots democracy * Bioregional democracy * Inclusive Democracy Environment * List of environmental issues * Environmentalism * Political ecology * Human ecology * Social ecology Feminism * Feminism * Eco-feminism * Feminist economics Green anarchism * Green anarchism ** article also known as Green anarchists, Green Anarchist * Anarchism and nature Green economics * Green economics ** article also known as Green economists, Green economism, Green economist * Feminist economics Green liberalism * Green liberalism Non-violence / pacifism * Nonviolence * Pacifism * Peace movement Social justice * Social justice * Solidarity "False Friends" "Green" articles that don't relate in any way to Green politics or parties * Greenpeace – an environmentalist NGO * Green revolution – chemistry in agriculture * Pan-Green Coalition – politics of Taiwan * European United Left–Nordic Green Left – socialist faction in the European Parliament See also * List of political parties * Political science * Political party * Politics *List Category:Environmental lists sh:Popis zelenih tema